


A lifetime isn't forever

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Colin and Astoria find love in dark times, what will happen? A lifetime isn't forever in love and war.





	A lifetime isn't forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katalina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/gifts), [SandraSempra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/gifts).



> Prompt: I found you, by Ag Silver
> 
> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could chose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this one to SandraSempra for always being there for me and helping me when I need it. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta Katalina_Riddle for taking the time to help me

Colin sent the message to Astoria. “The battle is starting. Harry is here.”

 

Glancing around at his friends and fellow housemates, he silently slipped out of the room. No one had to know who he was going to see; if they did she would be put in danger. Astoria was his life and light and he needed to see her before everything began.

 

Walking through the corridors and into the abandoned classroom they always met in, he saw her, blonde hair flowing down her spine and her back facing toward the door. Colin was reminded of first time he saw her.

 

**__________**

 

**I found you**

 

_Colin was sitting in the library when he first saw her, the fair haired beauty that shone out of the crowd. She appeared to be in her first year to his second but that didn’t matter in that moment. Her light drew him in. He couldn’t see the colour of her tie and didn’t recognise her from the sorting, surely he had seen her sorted though? He never had missed a sorting._

 

_He sat there watching her, lifting his camera, and making sure the flash was off he took his first shot of her. He knew if anyone was to see him they would think he was being a creeper. But she had this inner beauty that called to him like no other._

 

_How could anyone not notice her as she walked into a room? The way she glided along as if she was floating on thin air and the natural grace she exuded, even from a distance._

 

_Colin knew he was going to have to find out more about her but in this moment all he wanted was that one glimpse and that one photo. He had found a rose in the middle of a bunch of daisies._

 

_He found her._

 

**__________**

 

“Colin, why are you standing there? We don’t have much time.” Astoria’s melodic voice sounded.

 

Walking forward Colin pulled her into his arms, “I know we don’t. That’s what makes this time even harder to start.”

 

“Colin, I love you.” Astoria said, tears running down her face. She had a feeling deep down things weren’t going to go their way, one way or the other. This time would be a small haven within so much pain and sadness.

 

The war was coming to a climax and tonight would decide everything.

 

“Don’t say I love you like that please, Tori.” Colin said pleadingly.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like it’s the last time you are going to be able to say I love you.” He said with a frown.

 

“It well could be, Colin. We have to be prepared.” Astoria hugged him closer. Hoping to soak up all the comfort she could.

 

“I love you Astoria.”

 

“Thank you for placating me.”

 

“I will always be your comfort, Tori. Now, when it’s all over if it’s possible we meet back here. Yeah?” He questioned.

 

“Of course. This is our spot.”

 

Falling into silence, they sat there, hugging one another and thinking about all the times they had snuck in here.

 

**__________**

 

**Sparks ignite lighting up a girl**

 

_Sitting in the middle of the first quidditch match of the season was the next time he caught a glimpse of his rose. She was across from him. He had found what house she was in. Slytherin. But he could deal with that._

 

_He had been looking through the school for her since that first sighting but never caught a glimpse. The picture he had taken had come a bit of an obsession. He wasn’t sure if anyone else had noticed that his obsession with Harry had dimmed, but his brother had, and asked about it. Nothing, he had said. I simply grew a bit._

 

_Dennis had left him alone after that. But the photo remained. It was beside his bed moving in and out of the frame. In his bag keeping him above water every time he looked at it._

 

_Everyone assumed he was okay after being awoken from his slumber when the basilisk had been defeated; but he wasn’t. He couldn’t see any light in the world anymore. It was a bit cynical for a young boy of his age but he couldn’t._

 

_Then he was sitting staring across the field and sparks had lit her up. The Slytherins had lit their wands in support of their chasers scoring and there she was._

 

_All grace and poise sitting directly across from him. What was it about this girl that drew him in?_

 

_Lifting his camera, he took his next shot of her. Jumping up in joy and cheering her house on, hair flowing around in the breeze and skin so pale, except her cheeks, they looked as if the sun had kissed her personally. Zooming in further to see her face he took a few more shots._

 

_He found her, and the darkness was illuminated._

 

**___________**

 

The sound of a stern voice echoing throughout the castle directing them to the Great Hall pulled them apart. Their faces saying it all. Neither of them wanted to be here. They were teenagers being hurled into the midst of a war that never should have happened.

 

“I love you so much Colin.” Astoria said.

 

“And I you, Astoria. I’ll see you back here when it’s over.” Colin rushed. Sweeping his lips across hers one last time they rushed down to the stairs hand in hand, falling into line with the other students. When they reached the hall, their fingers separated slowly and Astoria quickly joined the Slytherins before anyone noticed.

**___________**

 

**Found it was you from the start**

 

_The third time he caught a glimpse of her was at the end of term; they were all getting on the train. The Prisoner- Sirius Black was still at large. Extra guards were taking them to the train and he bumped into her. She didn’t comment at first, then as he held on longer she spoke up, “Excuse me, I have to get on the train.” Smiling at him curiously._

 

_“I found you…”_

 

_“Found me? What do you mean?” The beauty spoke and her voice moved through him, lighting his insides on fire._

 

_“You are the light I keep glimpsing.” Colin stated breathlessly._

 

_“What’s your name? Are you alright? Did you hit your head?” She fired question after question at him._

 

_“Colin Creevey, I’m fine, I’ve just found you finally.”_

 

_“Okay Colin… if you are sure you’re okay. I’m Astoria. Do you need help onto the train?” Astoria asked. Guiding him towards a compartment, hoping to get him to sit. He seemed a bit out of it._

 

_“Will you stay a bit and talk?” He asked her gently, not wishing to scare her off._

 

_“Of course. I’ll stay until we reach London, how's that?”_

 

_“Perfect.”_

 

_“What did you mean before by I’m the light you keep glimpsing?” Astoria asked genuinely curious why this boy thought she was special. She wasn’t anything special. Her sister was the special one._

 

_“Every time my world gets dark, you show up and bring me back. Even without realising it.”_

 

_“Oh. How many times have I supposedly helped you?” She asked._

 

_“This is the third time. Why are you being so nice? You’re in Slytherin. I’m in Gryffindor. Isn’t that meant to mean something?” Colin asked._

 

_“I don’t like all that house against house nonsense. Yes I’m a proud Slytherin but I don’t think we are better than any other house.” Shifting on her seat, she couldn’t… no she didn’t want to take her eyes from his face. He had this soft nature, that from the moment he grabbed on to keep her upright drew her in. Even if he sounded creepy at first he drew her in._

 

_The train ride went by faster than normal and the two exchanged addresses so they could write over the summer._

 

_She forgot herself in that moment, her reasons to stay purely with her friends and family gone. He was different somehow._

 

**_________**

 

“Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's came to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now... should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally…. guilty. No one?” Headmaster Snape looked over the hall at them. As he finished, the silence that fell was deafening.

 

From the back of the hall came the cold voice of Harry Potter, “It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster.”

 

Gasps rang around the hall and as they turned as one, the giant doors were opened and the Order of the Phoenix came into the hall.

 

“How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!”

 

Everyone’s eyes flicked back to Snape when he pulled his wand.

 

Professor McGonagall came out of the crowd and jumped in front of Harry. Pulling her wand she prepared to duel the Headmaster and he hesitated.

 

Spells flew around the room and Snape fled out of the room.

 

A deafening silence fell over the room and then from the walls echoed the voice of Lord Voldemort and screams filled the room.

 

When his voice drifted away there was silence and then from behind Astoria came the voice of Pansy Parkinson, “What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!”

**__________**

 

**I find no night this time**

 

_Colin walked onto the train for his third year, things felt different this year. He didn’t feel as low as he had gotten. His letters with Astoria had gotten more and more frequent. They wrote back to each other quickly and both spoke of the coming year. Finding the carriage they agreed to meet in, he stashed his stuff and took a seat._

 

_His brother had asked him if he wanted to sit with him, but Colin made excuses. Astoria didn’t mind sneaking off to meet him. They were each other’s light. Their houses didn’t understand their views and they were outsiders together._

 

_It was halfway through Summer when Colin had written the letter that changed everything between them. And not even an hour after he had sent it he received a reply in the positive._

 

_She had said yes to dating him. He loved the danger it presented. From warring houses had come two lovers. They would have to hide it. Something that was a secret just between them._

 

_Astoria rushed into the carriage, breathlessly pushing her stuff in before her. Colin took the gear and stashed it above their heads next to his and took a seat next to her._

 

_As the sun lowered and they still sat there talking, Astoria realised she hadn’t seen the dark in months._

 

_Colin might think she was his light. But he was just as much her light as she was his._

 

_She found no night this time, only his shining light._

 

**__________**

 

Astoria watched as Hermione and Ginny stepped in front of Harry Potter and locking eyes with Colin she noticed he was stepping forward with a determined look on his face, _bloody Gryffindor he couldn’t just stay out of this and stand back._

 

Once everyone had stepped in front of Harry shielding him from the slytherins their fates were sealed.

 

“Students! Students out of bed.” The caretaker came in shouting.

 

“They are meant to be out of bed you blithering idiot.” Professor McGonagall stated with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Ah yes. I’m sorry ma’am.” He said after a slight pause.

 

“Actually, Mr Filch, your timing is impeccable. Could you please escort Miss Parkinson, and the rest of Slytherin house out?” The Professor spoke with a scowl pointed in their direction.

 

“Where to ma’am?”

 

“The dungeons will do.” All of the Slytherins started to follow him, as they were leaving the whole school broke into applause.

 

Except two. Colin and Dennis. They wouldn’t join in as Astoria was out with the Slytherins in everything. Even though she didn’t believe the same things.

**__________**

 

_The year had gone by quickly with Astoria by his side, in the moment Harry returned from the graveyard all Colin could see was the sparks igniting and showing him his girl._

 

_Shining bright in the dark that was left behind by the news of the dark wizards return, she lit up his day and gave him no night._

 

_They knew from the moment he shouted “He’s back”, the world would change and their lives would change. The light would recede and the darkness would befall them. What were they to do in this changing world?_

 

_Kissing each other goodbye before going and joining the rest of the school, they headed off into the unknown with only a small flicker of a light between them._

 

_Yes. They found each other, but how long would they keep each other once the world really got dark._

 

_Vowing that the next year he would make the most of their time whilst at school, Colin left Astoria on the train with a promise to write._

 

_It was her right from the beginning to the end. She was the one he found when he needed someone the most._

**____________ **

 

Colin ducked behind a pillar. death eaters had breached the school over an hour ago and the fighting had only worsened. He was distracted by thoughts of Astoria and narrowly missed a killing curse.

 

Dennis had been pushing him out of the way and he had saved him numerous times, Colin knew he had to get his head together, and he was trying, but memories of his and Astoria’s relationship kept flashing before his eyes.

 

She had always been the fire that lit his world up from the first moment his camera had locked onto her.

 

Pulling himself out of hiding he faced the oncoming onslaught with her in the back of his mind, she was in the dungeons surrounded by her fellow slytherins locked away because of her house and family and she needed him to protect her.

 

**__________**

_Dear Colin,_

 

_It’s getting hard to meet you and see you, maybe we should have a spot where we meet?_

 

_Let me know_

 

_Yours_

 

_Astoria_

 

_Sending off the letter off to Colin in the Gryffindor tower she waited._

 

_Not even thirty minutes and her owl was flying back to her._

 

_Dear Astoria,_

 

_Let’s find a spot because I can’t stand not seeing you. You’ve become the happiness in each day._

 

_There’s a series of abandoned classrooms on the second floor that I like to escape to. Do you want to escape with me?_

 

_Always yours,_

 

_Colin._

 

_Escape sounds amazing,_

 

_Your Astoria_

 

_Standing up, she fled to the second floor and met Colin in the corridor, together they found their little nook away from their house differences._

**__________**

 

Colin stood watching as Fenrir Greyback latched onto Lavender Brown's throat. to the spot he couldn’t help but be fascinated by how the werewolf wasn’t under a full moon, but there was still bits of him transformed.

 

He was meant to be the brave Gryffindor but he couldn’t deal with all of this violence. He should have left when he had the chance. He should have taken Astoria with him and run.

 

A deafening blast reached his ears and a light hit the werewolf; flying back into a pillar he tried to stand back up, and as Colin turned to face Hermione Granger who had thrown the curse, he saw a crystal ball sailing through the air, watching it make contact, and the werewolf fell back to the ground.

 

Sybill Trelawney ran to Lavender and everyone dispersed back to the fighting. Colin paused a moment in respect of his housemate and ran back into the castle, immediately facing off against a death eater.

**__________**

 

_“I love you Astoria.” Colin whispered._

 

_“I love you too, Colin.” Smiling and laying a kiss on his cheek._

 

_“How is it down in the dungeons now?”_

 

_“Draco is really withdrawn, Pansy is all over him and the others kind of sit back and watch the show. No one pays attention to me anymore.” Which she saw as a blessing. The less they paid attention to her when she was there the less they’d notice her when she wasn’t._

 

_It was getting harder to get away with the war heightening._

 

_“That’s good. I think Dennis is the only one that notices me disappear but that’s because he knows and will cover for me if anyone does notice.”_

 

_“Good. I love these moments. They are my light.”_

 

_“You are my light, Astoria.” They sat there a moment more. Enjoying the quiet and serenity and then separating they went back to their common rooms._

**__________**

 

Stones crumbling around him he pushed forward, throwing stunners over his shoulder. Hoping he hit the right person. He was up on the second floor and the only thing he wished was to be in the dungeons with Astoria.

 

“What have we here? A mudblood defending magic that they stole? How sweet.” Colin turned to face the onslaught and came face to face with Rodolphus Lestrange.

 

“I deserve to be here more than you. Is there any humanity left in you?” He spat back.

 

“I don’t need humanity. Now shut your filthy mouth before I shut it for you.”

 

“Stupefy!” Colin said pulling his wand and shooting the first spell that came to mind.

 

Shield in place, Rodolphus shot a crucio at Colin, laughing when it hit its mark and the screams reverberated around the halls.

 

Keeping the curse in place Colin lost himself and how long he had been there, trying to fight the torture curse off all he could think of was Astoria and his promise.

**__________**

 

_“Promise me nothing will get in our way?” Astoria spoke up. They had been laying on the floor in the abandoned classroom for what felt like hours. Everyone had been told there was a curfew but the Slytherins could go wherever they wanted._

 

_It had been months since they had returned to the rule of Headmaster Snape and the Carrows. It got harder and harder to get away but they made time._

 

_“Never, love. And let’s make sure to always make time for one another.”_

 

_“Always. We lean on each other.” Astoria said stroking his face and the bruises littering his skin. He had been used as a punching bag more than others by the other Slytherins._

 

_He didn’t know how to keep his head down. Stupid Gryffindors._

 

_Their moments may be fleeting but they knew they had found each other for a reason and knew to always keep fighting the Darkness._

**__________**

 

Rodolphus had let up on the cruciatus curse for a moment and laughed when Colin couldn’t manage to stand. The pain was too much.

 

Colin could barely think. His mind went blank. There was something there, something he should remember but he couldn’t for the life of him bring it to the forefront of his mind. Why were there lights flying?

 

“Oh look at this. The mudblood is gone. There’s nothing left inside those eyes now is there?” Colin thought that was an odd thing to say and be happy about. Who was this guy standing over him laughing?

 

“Hey! Get away from him.” A voice sounded from the other end of the corridor. It sounded familiar but Colin couldn’t remember who it belonged to.

 

“Someone’s come to save you. Too late. Avada Kedavra.” A bright green light came shooting at Colin and then nothingness surrounded him.

 

“No!” Dennis screamed, pulling his wand he shot a stunner that hit it’s mark and Rodolphus hit the ground dazed.

 

Running to Colin, he pulled him into his arms, “Col, wake up, please wake up. You can’t leave me. You can’t leave Astoria.” Tears moved their way down his face mingling with the dirt and grime from fighting.

 

Laying his brother down he closed his eyes so his soul could rest. Back to fighting and duelling he wasn’t as focused as before but when the dust settled and everyone had laid their wands down to find the dead and injured he brought his brother down to the Great Hall.

 

Sitting with him as people moved around the room, he watched Harry move out of the hall and Hermione and Ron follow him. Knowing it was coming to a head and in the next few hours everything would be decided, he thought of the moment he would have to find Astoria and tell her; and knowing Colin and what he would want, he knew that he’d have to be there to watch out for her.

 

**__________**

 

_“Watch out for her man.” Colin pleaded._

 

_“Nothing is going to happen to you, we will both come out of this and you’re going to look after yourself.”_

 

_“But if I don’t?” Colin looked over at his brother, begging. This war was coming fast and he couldn’t bare for Astoria to be left without anyone that was in the know being there for her._

 

_“I’ll look after her, Colin.” Dennis promised._

 

_Colin stood, nodding “Thanks Dennis.” Walking out of the Common Room he headed down to the abandoned part of the castle._

 

_“Hey Colin.” Her sweet voice reached him as he walked in and a smile lit her face up._

 

_“Hey Gorgeous. How was your day?”_

 

_“Mine was better than yours if the cuts on your face are anything to go by.” She said, a look of worry came over her face._

 

_“I’m fine. Let’s enjoy tonight. It’s quiet.”_

 

_Astoria could feel something in the air, something big was coming and this could well be their last night of peace before it all blew up and the deciding battle was fought._

 

_“I know I say this a lot, but I love you, Astoria.”_

 

_“I love you, Colin. There is never too much love to be shared between us.”_

 

_“I know. I just don’t want anything to be left unsaid.” Colin said with a slight frown marring his face._

 

_“I’m glad I found you.”_

 

_“And I’m glad that I found you through my camera lense.” Kissing her lips, he pulled her closer._

 

_Hoping everything would end and they could hopefully show their relationship to the world._

 

 

**________**

Astoria stood on the edge of the battle and saw the destruction, where was he? He said he wouldn’t leave. He was the only one to ever show her who he truly was and now she couldn’t find him.

 

What was a world without one's soul? What was life without your heart?

 

Dennis Creevey moved toward her, shoulders slumped and a look of pure sadness spread across his features. Before he even got the words out she knew what he was going to say and the tears started to slip down her porcelain cheeks.

 

“I’m so so so sorry, Tori.” wrapping her into his embrace he whispered, “He’s dead. Colin is dead.” Those words reverberated through her mind as her heart broke and the sobs wreaked through her. People moved around them collecting the dead, not knowing that her very world was crashing around her and how his death affected her.

 

Because who would know? They had kept their relationship secret for a reason and as Astoria stood there broken she couldn’t help but wonder if they had been in the same house or if she hadn't been a Slytherin would they have found each other?

 

Would her life have been lit up? Would she have found him? Would her world have ignited?

 

Dennis slowly lowered himself and Astoria down to the ground, sitting with her allowing her to break without interruption.

 

“I’m here, Tori, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Let it out.” Astoria didn’t think she could cry any harder but when Dennis told her to let it out the sobs came harder and tears faster.

 

In the midst of the destruction Astoria let go of herself for the first time without fear of anyone using it against her.


End file.
